Ground Zero
by PrincessShawn
Summary: OZ has a new agent, and is supposedly the best. But that's up to Heero and Mina to decide on one of their few missions together. But is this new agent turning out to be more talk than act?
1. Default Chapter

Hey guys! This isn't a new chapter, I just re-did it to make it look better. So anyway, I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. And to clear things up, Shawn is Mina, but it's just her code name. She's not a different character, she's Minako. Got it? Cool! Now on with the story!  
  
I stretched and leaped up from the hard ground with a yawn. I walked out into the morning light and pulled back my blonde hair into a braided ponytail. I put my hands in my pockets as I strolled down the street and looked around at all the adults walking around me.   
'This is nothing like London.' I thought to myself as I walked up to a church. I lifted an eyebrow and walked into it. I had my sword slung over my shoulder and my gun around my waist. I walked into the room and looked around. I ran my hand through my hair as I looked up then to my sides. 'Where is everyone?' I wondered as I slowly walked forward.   
"Intruder!" Someone yelled. I blinked and looked up. I saw a boy in all black jump down from the ceiling and pointed his fingers at me like a gun. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" I asked the boy.   
He blinked and looked down at my waist. He screeched and backed up. "Are you with, 'them'?" He asked.   
I lifted an eyebrow and asked, "Who are, 'them'?"   
"I am terribly sorry miss! Are you alright?" Came a girl's voice. I looked up to see a nun, I guess, smiling behind the boy.   
"I'm just fine." I said.   
Another person, an elderly man, also came slowly walking up to me. "Welcome to Maxwell church." He smiled.   
I lifted an eyebrow and asked, "Who are you people?!"   
The girl blinked and said, "I'm Helen."   
"I'm the priest here."   
"The name's Duo!" The little boy piped up.   
I rolled my eyes and said, "Well, I just came to see what it looked like. See ya."   
I turned my back to them, but the boy asked, "What's your name?"   
I turned back around, sliding my black sunglasses on and said, "Shawn. Shawn Aino." I turned back away from them and walked back out of the church. 'Weird people in this city.' I thought to myself as I went further down the street.   
"Hey! You! Stop!" A man came running out of a bakery shop shaking his fist as a small boy went running past me, holding three loaves of bread.   
I blinked and slowly backed away from the sidewalk as the man ran after the boy. I sighed as I went back on the sidewalk and continued further down the street. I soon came to a huge white building with glass windows and two doormen standing in front of it. I lifted an eyebrow and walked up the building. I reached for the door, but one of the doormen grabbed it before me and opened it. I blinked and slowly walked in.   
"Weirdo's." I whispered.   
"May I help you?" Asked the lady at the counter.   
"The name's Tigress. T-i-g-r-e-s-s." I said, looking up at her.   
She typed on her computer and said, "Alright. Go all the way to the top floor and it the door at the very end." I nodded and went to the elevator. When I got to the top floor, I went all the way down to the end where a huge door was. I put my hands in my pockets and opened the door with my shoulder. Two men and two boys my age looked up, and two smiled. One man and his son. I nodded and said, "Mr. Winner?"   
He nodded as he sat down on his chair and said, "You're Tigress?" "The one and only. The last time I checked at least..." I said.   
He laughed and said, "This is my son Quatre and my friends Mr...." But he didn't continue.   
"They aren't any of my concern Mr. Winner. I came here to settle a deal with you about the weapons." I pulled myself up on a chair and folded my hands on top of the table.   
He blinked at me and said, "Aren't you a little young?"   
"I'm nine. Anyway, they didn't think anyone would suspect a little kid, especially a girl, to be their weapon handler. I am especially trained for stuff like this, trust me." I said.   
He shrugged and slid me a piece of paper. His son smiled at me, and sat down next to his father. I looked over the paper, nodded, and signed. Suddenly, something started to ring. Quatre, his father, and the two other guys took out their cell phones. I smirked and took out my black cell phone that had fire streaks on it.   
"Konnichi wa?" I asked as I leaned on the table, the other men staring and glaring at me. I winked as I said to the person on the phone, "Ee, soo desu." After a little while, I blinked and gasped. "Sumimasen? Iie, chigaimasu!" I soon nodded and said, "Chooto maate." I looked up at Mr. Winner and whispered, "This weapon agreement, how long are you willing to let it last?"   
He blinked and said, "Ah, three years."   
I nodded and said to the person on the phone, "San-years." I nodded and added, "Doo itashimashite, and arigato. Sayonara!" I shut the phone and said, "Good deal, he agrees." I reached across the table and shook the man's hand. "Thank you very much and have a good day Mr. Winner!" I looked down at Quatre and added, "See ya Q-boy!"   
He blinked and asked, "Why are you so nice now?"   
"Because your father just signed me a three year contract to keep me from getting killed by my own men! See ya!" I jumped off the chair and walked out of the room. I walked out of the building, hiding the paper in a pocket inside of my jacket and whispered, "My mission's done. Now I can have some fun." I smiled and skipped to the circus. I snuck in without paying and was just in time to see a young boy with brown hair covering one eye balancing himself on a ball. I turned around and left. 'That was so boring. I could do that...' I blinked when I saw a boy with black hair pulled back in a ponytail running into the forest. "Now what's he up to?" But I didn't have time to follow, because my phone started to ring. "Hello?" I answered, leaning against a tree.   
"Tigress? It's me. Look, Doctor J has sent out his own spy. I don't know anything about him, only that he's a boy and has brown hair."   
'Great, you know how many guys have brown hair?' I thought to myself. "Age?" I asked aloud.   
"Ten." He said. I sighed and nodded.   
"Alright. See ya." I hung up the phone and started to walk back to the train yard. "It could be that boy at the circus...the boy at the church...anyone!" I put my hand on my head and shook my head. "I don't want to think about it." I looked up to see a sign above a shop that said, 'Open Floor: Jokes and Karaoke welcome!' I smiled and ran in. I looked around the audience and saw that boy from the church and the other one that had stole the bread from the bakery sitting and eating in the back. I smiled and went up the stage.   
"Hey, it's her..." Duo whispered to his friend.   
I picked up the microphone and said, "This song is called 'Gotta Tell You'."   
The music started and so did I.  
"You're love for me came as a waterfall  
Flowing inside me like never before  
You're love for me  
Something I didn't see  
But baby, I know better now  
  
When you walked in the room that very night  
A special feeling just burst inside  
It was only you, nobody else  
But baby, I know better now  
  
Don't wanna love you, if you don't love me  
Don't wanna need you when you won't need me too  
Don't wanna tell you this now  
But it wouldn't be right if I  
Didn't tell you this tonight  
  
And now you're back inside my house again  
I'm trying deeply to explain  
Cause baby I wanna get it on  
And baby, you're the one for me  
And now that I have got you all alone  
After all this talking on the phone  
I should be strong  
There's nothing wrong  
I'll tell you this is where you belong  
  
Don't wanna love you, if you don't love me  
Don't wanna need you when you won't need me too  
Don't wanna tell you this now  
But it wouldn't be right if I  
Didn't tell you this tonight  
  
Don't wanna love you, if you don't love me  
Don't wanna need you when you won't need me too  
Don't wanna tell you this now  
But it wouldn't be right if I  
Didn't tell you this tonight  
  
There was something in your eyes  
Made me realize  
Now I hear voices deep inside  
Telling me, telling me it's you and I  
  
Don't wanna love you, if you don't love me  
Don't wanna need you when you won't need me too  
Don't wanna tell you this now  
But it wouldn't be right if I  
Didn't tell you this tonight  
  
Don't wanna love you, if you don't love me  
Don't wanna need you when you won't need me too  
Don't wanna tell you this now  
But it wouldn't be right if I  
Didn't tell you this tonight." The music stopped and everyone cheered. I smiled and walked off the stage.   
"Hey, that was great." The boy from the church said to me as I was walking out of the building.   
"Thanks." I said as I put my hands in my pockets and slowly walked down the street.   
"Where are you going?" The other asked me.   
"No where really." I said as I stopped and turned to them.   
Duo blinked and stepped back.   
"Where do you stay?" I asked him.   
"The church." He whispered. I smiled and nodded.   
"I'll stay with you for a while then." He smiled at me and nodded. "Alright then! Come on!" He grabbed my arm and ran back to the church.   
I smiled as he raced across the street and into the church. He ran past the priest and the other lady and into another room. "This is my room!" He said, practically jumping up and down.   
I giggled and said, "You sure are a happy-go-lucky boy."   
He looked over at me and said, "Thanks! So anyway, it's nothing fancy, but it's better then nothing."   
I looked around and sat down against the wall. "How long have you been here?" I asked.   
"A year." He shrugged.   
I closed my eyes and said, "I feel so sorry for you."   
"Why?" He asked, walking up to me.   
I opened my eyes and said, "Because you don't get to sleep in a real bed, eat real food, and go to a real school."   
"Ya. What's that like, anyway?"   
I looked down and whispered, "I wouldn't know."   
He blinked and said, "Not even what it's like to sleep in a warm bed?" "I don't really sleep in beds. Heck, I hardly sleep at all." I whispered. He blinked and sat back on his heels. "Really? Why not?"   
I blinked at what I had already said and stood up. "I should go."   
He looked up at me and said, "Shawn, if I may ask," but he never finished. Someone threw open his door and an array of bullets went everywhere.   
  
Alright, so that's not a very exciting cliffhanger, but tell me what you think and I'll have more up soon! Sayonara! 


	2. Secret Agent Woman

Alright! So I didn't take long to add, but what can I say? I love to type! Anyway, I don't own these characters or SM or GW. So, on with the show!  
I heard Duo screaming, but I didn't make a noise. I picked him up and jumped out the window. I pulled out my gun and shot back, hitting the man right in the heart, killing him on contact.   
'They're attacking. But why here and why so soon?' I wondered as I walked back to the shaking boy. I smiled when I saw he had pulled himself against the wall and was on the break of crying. "Duo, calm down." I whispered as I sat down next to him.   
"Why? Why us? And why now?" He whispered.   
I looked around and gulped. This was defiantly a huge no on my contract. Never get involved. I bit my lip and pulled him into my arms. Cradling him in my arms, he started to talk through a cracked voice. "They're probably dead...he probably killed them..." I closed my eyes and my memory flashed back to when the exact same thing happened to me. I was in my room with my best friend talking when suddenly, my door was kicked down and bullets flew everywhere. When I opened my eyes, I noticed my door was nicked in and my walls were covered with holes and my floor with bullet shells. My parents were dead; they had killed them. My two dogs and one cat was dead, and for God's sake did they have to kill stereo while they were at it?! But no, it didn't end there, my all time best friend, the only guy I ever felt comfortable with, my wanna-be boyfriend, Shawn, was laying beside me. Dead. There were bullets in his head, legs, arms, and one directly in his heart. I threw myself over him and started to cry. That day... I learned the name OZ. OZ was my enemy...they killed my family and boyfriend...now they would pay.   
I adopted my boyfriend's first name and kept my last name. Then I joined the secret forces as a minor to collect food and supplies for the troops. But when I started to give the leaders hints, passwords, secret passages, and other info from the enemy, they boosted me up to a spy. So here I am today. A spy for the secret forces and a killing machine.   
When I looked back down at him, I noticed him looking at me with a puppy-dog look. It was then I realized I had said it all aloud. I looked away and slowly let go of him. He wasn't the one who needed the holding and comforting, I was. I needed it.   
I slowly stood up and whispered, "I'll go see if there are more." I ran into the street, but no looked like anything had even happened. "A silencer..." I whispered as I ran into the church. I gasped when I took one step in.   
All the pictures torn and burned, the pews thrown over... everything ruined. It was then I noticed it. The priest and Helen were laying on the over thrown furniture, dead. I turned away and slowly walked out of the building. I saw Duo looking up at me with five of his friends beside him.   
I shook my head and whispered, "They did it again." He closed his eyes tight and, without warning, ran up to me and embraced me tight. I held him tight and put my chin on his shoulder.   
"Duo...my real name is Minako." I whispered. But he didn't seem to care. He only continued to cry on my shoulder. After about five minutes, he let go of me and slowly back stepped down the stairs.   
I sat down on the stop stair and said, "I'll be here when you get back." He smiled and nodded. I watched as he and his five friends ran down the sidewalk away from me. I swore that boy would change my life forever... I sighed and put my chin on my knees. When he got back, they were all holding some kind of food.   
I laughed and said, "Do you guys always go on raids for food? You know you could pay for it."   
"Why pay when you can it free?" One of his friends asked, handing me a loaf of bread. "You look hungry." I smiled and thanked him. Taking it from it, I looked at Duo to see him talking with a blonde haired boy. I took a huge bite from the bread and chewed. He turned to me and blinked.   
I swallowed and asked, "What?"   
"Can I ask you some things?" I shrugged and nodded. "How old are you?"   
"Nine." I said as I took another, smaller bite.   
He looked at his friend and said, "Why are you in all black? With red flames on the bottom of your pant legs and arm sleeves?"   
I blinked and said, "Why are you?" It was true. He was wearing all black like me, but the bottom of his pant legs and arm sleeves were all red, and not in flames.   
I stood up and said, "Unfortunately, unless you give me a true and real answer, I will not answer you." Finishing the bread up, I did a mid air front flip over him and turned to face him. "No answer? Well, when you find one, you will find me where the lands ends and the water begins." I said as I turned from him and walked away.   
"Where the land ends?" Duo whispered, turning to his friends.   
"And the water begins?" Another finished.   
One of them rolled their eyes and said, "The Ocean you dummy!" "Oh..." Duo whispered.   
"Well go find her!" Another snapped.   
"But I don't know the answer..." Duo whispered. They all stared at him, making him laugh nervously. "Never mind!" He turned from them and ran to where I had left. When he found me, I was sitting on a wood table in front of the cliff of the ocean.   
"Hey Shawn." He whispered.   
"Anwser?" I asked.   
"Because these are the only clothes that I have." He whispered.   
I turned to him and said, "The larger the island of knowledge, the longer the shoreline of mystery."   
He blinked and asked, "You have to say everything in weird little phrases?"   
I smiled and said, "It means, when you have a lot of knowledge, there's always something new to explore from it."   
He looked sideways at me and whispered, "Your boyfriend, how old was he?"   
"Seven."   
"So this happened four years ago?" He asked, pulling himself beside me.   
Tears trickled down my cheeks as I whispered, "I didn't even get to kiss him...or tell him how I felt..." He turned to me and just stayed like that till I turned to him.   
"What is it?" I asked, rubbing my eyes. He pushed my hands down and slowly kissed me. My eyes widened, but I soon relaxed. When we parted, he smiled at me.   
"Was that the first time you kissed someone?" I asked. He nodded. "Really? You were really good at it." I giggled. He blushed and looked down. "Anyway, look. I'm really, really busy. So I should go." I hoped off the table and stood in front of him.   
"Man, you act like you're a grown up or something. What is it with this job of yours?" He asked, leaning forward.   
I narrowed my eyes and said, "This job keeps me alive. I'm very serious about it and if you tell a soul..." I turned my back to him and continued, "I'll take yours from you and shove it back down your throat."   
He blinked and whispered, "Alright."   
I turned back to him with a smile and said; "I'll see you later! Next time I'm here, I'll look ya up!"   
"Wait!" He yelled before I left. I turned back to him, my hands in my pockets and nodded.   
"There might not be anyone in the world except me named Duo, but just so ya know, my last name is Maxwell."   
I smiled and nodded. "See ya." I waved to him as I turned back around and ran down the street quickly. 'He's so cute...' I thought to myself as I ran. I leaped into the moving train and leaned against the wall of it as not to be seen. I buttoned the top button on my black trench coat and strapped on my spiked wrist bracelets. When the train came to a city two hours later, I leapt off before the train station and did a summersault in mid air to land on my feet. Someone yelled at me, but I didn't pay attention and kept running through the tall grass.   
"STOP!" Someone yelled.   
'Ya right.' I thought to myself as I leapt over a fence like I would the hurdles in track. I dodged some trees and spiked bushes, but he still didn't catch up. I took out my sword and chopped down some tall bushes.   
"Stop now or I'll shoot!" They yelled.   
'Damn. They're still at it. I knew I should have jumped earlier.' I thought as I put the sword away and ducked under a low branch. Two shots went off, one hitting the tree and the other grazed my arm. I swore under my breath as I climbed under a wall too tall to jump and kept running. "Keep up with me now!" I laughed to the man as he ran into the fence and pounded on it. I snickered as I did a front flip over a stream and ran into the city. "That was fun. But now to find somewhere to stay..." I looked around the city, but there weren't exactly any hotels that welcomed nine-year-old kids, that were alone. I sighed as I slumped into an alleyway and watched as people walked past. "There has to be an easier way to do this..." I suddenly heard screaming, and the people in the street scattered. My eyes widened as I jumped out of the alleyway and saw people holding guns. "Damn." I whispered. Suddenly, my cell phone started to ring. "Hello? Well, yeah. But right now isn't exactly the time for me to talk. I'll call you back. See ya." I shut the phone and put it in my trench coat pocket. I leaped into the street and pulled out my gun.   
Man, that was a sight for the people. A nine-year-old girl holding a gun. I shot at the men, and one fell. The rest turned to me, and the leader growled.   
"Drop the gun and I won't hurt you!" He yelled. Smirking, I pulled the trigger. He fell to the ground, signaling the other four to step forward. 'These are the guys that were back at Duo's town...' I thought to myself. I just shrugged and shot at them, making them scatter. I growled as they surrounded me and shot. I dodged them all and shot back. I leaped over them and killed them after five more minutes. I sighed and put my gun back in its place. All the people that were still around just stared.   
"What?!" I snapped as I ran away. I sighed and called Artemis back. "What's up?" I asked, walking around in circles.   
"You need to go to England. There's a helicopter waiting for you at Georgetown." He said.   
I nodded and climbed back into the train. When I got to Georgetown, I went to the top of a building to find a helicopter waiting for me. I jumped in and it took off. 


	3. The Hit Points

Alright, here's the next 'exciting' chapter. It will take a while for the action, but it's here! Have fun reading and remember to write a review!  
  
To say the least, the next time I had time to go back to where Duo lived, was two years later. I jumped off the train, did a mid-air summersault, and ran into the town. I looked around and slowly walked down the quiet streets. I looked up at where the church had been, and saw a business building. I gulped and went to Mr. Winner's place.   
"What is it?" Mr. Winner asked me.   
"The church. What happened?" I asked, pulling myself up on a rolling chair.   
"We had to have it torn down. It was old and orphans stowed away there." He said as if it were a good thing. I jumped up on the table and walked over to him.   
I looked down at him and said, "Where did the kids go?"   
"The orphans home." He said.   
Quatre looked up at me and said, "Where have you been?"   
I looked down at him and said, "As soon as my contract runs out in three months, I'll be back to kill you." I leaped off the table and ran down the stairs and out of the building, leaving a white Quatre blinking at the door. I soon stopped at a run down orphans house and walked in.   
"Are you another orphan?" Came a man's voice. I blinked and shook my head.   
"No, I came to see a friend." I said. He narrowed his eyes and said,   
"Alright, they're in there." He pointed to the room on my left, but I didn't really like this guy from the start. I kept my back from him and slowly turned when I got in the other room. I gasped when I saw at least twenty kids running around.   
"Whoa..." I whispered. I walked up the desk in the room, slid my $100 glasses on and said to the lady, "I'm looking for a Duo Maxwell. Is he here?" She looked up at me and smiled. "He's right outside." She said. I thanked her and walked outside, keeping my hand on my gun. I looked around and gaped when I saw twenty more kids.   
"You're kidding me, right?" I whispered as I looked around. I saw three kids in the tall tree in the middle of the fenced area, and sure enough, the one at the top was Duo. "DUO!" I yelled, walking out into the yard. But he wasn't the only one's attention I got. Some other boys also looked at me, and smiled. I clenched my teeth, but soon released the tightened grip when I saw Duo jumping out of the tree and ran to me.   
"Hey babe!" He said as he jumped in front of me. I smiled and said, "Hey D. Ready to get out of here?"   
He blinked and said, "What? You can't get me out of here."   
"Sure I can. I am the daughter of a billionaire, or should I say now trillion?" I said, tipping down my glasses.   
He just gaped and said, "Uh, I thought your parents died?"   
"Yeah, they did. But my guardian Artemus has tons of money. Now come on, let's go." I said as I turned my back to him and walked back into the building. He slowly followed and watched as I walked up to the lady at the desk.   
"Hi. I wanted to know, how much is it to ah, say, adopt one of these kids?" I asked, sliding down my glasses.   
She lifted an eyebrow and said, "An approximate? Probably about a hundred bucks."   
I laughed and said, "No prob. I'm taking D here home with me. So, papers you can fill out yourself. I'll give ya the money and leave ya'll alone." "What are you talking about? Ten-year-olds don't have one hundred dollars!" She said, as if she was insulted.   
"Excuse me, I'm eleven. And I do have the money." I put my hand in my back pocket and pulled out a hundred dollars. "Here ya go."   
She gasped and said, "Did you steal this?!" "Nope. It was just my allowance. But Duo's worth it." I smirked. She blinked and me and said, "Well, if you can pay for it. Name?"   
"Shawn. Shawn Aino."   
She blinked and said, "AINO?!" I nodded and she jumped up. "Your father is a billionaire!"   
I rolled my eyes and said, "One, he's my guardian. And two, it's trillion." She slowly sat down and wrote the papers. "Thanks! Bye now!" I said as I left.   
Duo walked behind me and said, "I can't believe you did that."   
"Did what?" I asked, taking out a cigarette.   
"Got me out of there!" He said as he walked beside me.   
"No problem. I told ya I'd come back, and I did." I lit the cigarette and put it in my mouth. I held one up to him, but he just gave me a funny look. I shrugged and put the box away.   
"So, where do we go now?" He asked.   
"I have a mission in L.A. But you're staying at the base." I said as I walked up to a black limo and opened the door. He climbed in and I got in behind him.   
"Why can't I go with you? L.A. is so cool!" He said as the car took off. "Because it's too dangerous." I said as I let out the smoke. I sighed and put it out. I wanted to kiss him, but I didn't want my breath to smell horrible. I put a mint or two, actually, four, in my mouth and chewed them. Duo giggled quietly.   
"What is it?" I asked, swallowing.   
"Nothing." He said. I crawled over to him and sat down beside him. I wriggled next to him and put my head on his shoulder.   
"I missed you Duo-chan..." I whispered. He put his arm over my shoulder and nodded.   
"I missed you too..." I looked up at him, and he looked back down. I closed my eyes and he put his hand on my cheek as we kissed gently.   
When we arrived at my secret base, I jumped out of the car, slid my sunglasses on, and walked with Duo behind me into Headquarters. I pressed a button to one of the doors inside and it slid open. I walked in and down a white hall. Duo blinked as he walked behind me and kept close to my back. I smirked at him as we walked into a white room at the end of the hall with a table in it. On the table sat a computer and in front of the computer was a chair, turned backwards.   
"Artemus." I said. The chair turned around to show a black man with a black hat tipped back. All his clothes were black like mine, but he didn't have flames on his.   
"Who is this?" He asked as he stood up.   
"Duo Maxwell. I'm leaving him here while I go to L.A. Make sure nothing happens to him." I said as I turned away from them and back down the hall.   
"Shawn! I am not staying here!" Duo yelled.   
"Yes you are." I said as I reached for the door button at the end of the hall. But before I pressed it, it slid into the wall quickly and Silverstone and Hawk walked in.   
"What's up?" I asked as I looked up at Hawk.   
"We just got back from a mission." She said as she walked to Artemus. I looked at Silverstone, smiled and said, "Are you coming with me?" He smiled and nodded. "Alright, let's go." I walked through the open door with Silverstone behind me and went to the helicopter on top of headquarters. After a few days, the helicopter arrived back to the top of the headquarters roof. I jumped out of the copter and down to Artemus's lair. "Good work Silverstone, Tigress." Artemus said as we both walked into the room.   
"Thanks." I said as I sat down at the table. "Hey, where's Duo?"   
"He's out with Hawk, training I believe."   
"TRAINING?!" I screamed, jumping up.   
"What's wrong with that?" Silverstone asked me, lifting an eyebrow. "He's only a year older then me! I don't want his life to be like mine!" I snapped.   
"We were only sparring." Came Hawk's voice. I sighed as Duo walked beside her, and smiled at me.   
'Thank God he's ok.' I thought as I walked up to him.   
"Tigress, you have another mission. Something's up with that circus in Lakeview." Artemus said as he typed on his computer. I nodded and motioned Duo to follow. We took a train back to Duo's town and went to the circus.   
"I never thought anything weird would happen at a circus." Duo said as he scratched his head.   
I smiled and said, "I have to except everything and anything. Now let's go, I want to see what's up." I started to run as we got closer and I leaped into the tent. I gaped as I saw soldiers everywhere, holding guns to the audience and someone talking to the performers.   
"That's it...they're really getting on my nerves..." I growled as I took out my machine gun. Duo stepped behind me and gulped. "BACK OFF!" I screamed as I shot the gun. The men holding the audience 'hostage' all fell to the ground, but the five surrounding the performers shot back. I rolled to the ground and jumped up. I grabbed a bar and swung onto the platform. I took aim with my silencer and kill two more of them. I hid myself behind the pillar as the remaining three shot at me. I ran to the side of the platform and leaped off, grabbing the trapeze and swinging to the other side. I jumped to the ground, did a mid air summersault and landed on my feet. I jumped up and shot the other three. I brushed myself off and looked at everyone.   
"Thank you so much!" The manager said. I nodded my head and said, "No problem, just another day for me." I turned away and slowly started to walk away.   
"Wait a minute." I turned back around to see the clown walking to me. "What is it?" I asked.   
"What's your name?"   
I slowly turned and said, "Shawn Aino." I walked out of the tent and looked into the forest. "That was so cool!" Duo said as he just skipping beside me.   
I shook my head and said, "Just another day. Now come on, I need to find three more." I started to run into the forest, Duo following not to far behind.   
"What do you mean three more?" He asked.   
"None of your business." I said as we came a clearing with tents and people walking around. I slowly walked in and found the boy I was looking for. "You Wufei Chang?" I asked the boy with black hair tied in a ponytail. He turned to me and nodded.   
"I am." He said.   
I put my hand out and said, "Shawn, Shawn Aino."   
He shook my hand and said, "Weapons?"   
I motioned further into forest and whispered, "They're all there." He smiled and thanked me as he walked to where I pointed.   
"What was that about?" Duo asked, stepping beside me.   
"Business." I said as we walked back out of the forest.   
"Now where?" He asked.  
I looked up at a tall building, snapped my silencer to refill it and said, "Revenge." I went into the building and up to Mr. Winner's office. I kicked open the door and held up the gun.   
"Shawn! What are you doing here?!" Quatre gasped.   
I narrowed my eyes behind my glasses and said, "Like I said, the contract's over, and now so is your life." I put the gun to my eye and tilted my head.   
  
Oh no! What's going to happen to Quatre? Oh, just so you know, I forgot about the Sailor's (sorry!) so they won't be in the story for a while. Thanks! Ja ne! 


	4. Hunter and Hunted

"STOP!" Someone screamed. I was pummeled to the ground as someone crashed into me and they stood up beside me.   
"Kuso." I cussed as I picked myself up. I blinked when I found myself face to face with a gun. I looked up with my eyes to see a boy with brown hair in a tumble, and cold Prussian eyes looking into mine.   
"It's you..." I whispered as I stood up. 'The trained assassin.'   
"And you..." He smirked back.   
I growled and said, "If you don't lower that gun...I'll lower you!" He smirked and shook his head. "Fine...have it your way..." I spun in a circle unexpectedly and kicked him in the stomach. "You might have been hired by the pacifists, but I was born to kill and I won't stop until I kill all the men that killed my family and friends!" I screamed as I jumped over him and punched him in the face.   
He groaned as he stumbled back. "DUO!" The boy looked up and jumped on the table with me. "Heero Yuy...we will meet again...until then, sayonara!" I smashed the window, grabbed Duo around the waist and jumped out of the window. I did a mid air flip and landed softly on my feet. "Let's beat it!" I said as I started to run full speed toward the train station. Duo followed close behind me as I leapt into the on going train and hid in the shadow. I pulled him in and sat against the wall.   
"That was weird..." Duo whispered as he lay down next to me. I sighed and closed my eyes. "Uh...Shawn?" He whispered a little while later. I opened my eyes and looked down at him. "You know just as well as I do that I won't be able to follow you forever..." He started. I nodded as I pushed myself up and pulled my legs to my chest. "So I decided I might as well leave now...I met up with this doctor or something and he's working on a new mobile suit. I was gonna see if I could pilot it...and he wanted me to start in a week from now..."   
I blinked and said, "Alright." I looked out the train and stood up. I kneeled down in front of him and kissed him gently. "I'll see you later." I said as I walked back to the open train door.   
"Oh, Shawn?" He whispered. I turned to him and nodded. "Any advice?"   
"Yeah, if you end up on the other side, don't get paired up against me." I smirked as I leapt off the train and rolled to the ground. I watched the rest of it went rolling by, shaking the ground. I nodded and ran through the grass. 'He'll get matched up against me...just like Heero. But I'll beat both of them. I will conquer my enemies.' I thought to myself as I ran through the tall weeds and leaped over a barbed fence.   
When I got back to headquarters, I found it trashed. My mouth dropped open when I saw the once pure white walls stained red with holes. I slowly stepped over a huge hole where there must have been a bomb and walked to Artemis's lair.   
'God, let them be ok.' I thought as I pressed the button and the door shot up. I slowly stepped into the room to find it untouched. No holes in the walls and no red stains. I stepped into the circle of the room and to the table in the middle. "Artemis?" I whispered as I looked around. The screen popped up from the table and there came a scratchy voice. "Artemis?" I asked as I ran to the computer and started to type on it.   
"Tigress? Good, you're ok. They found our lair but we got out before they got to us. Hawk and Silverstone are here with me and are fine. But listen, you need to go to space and to the colony L4 and trash their headquarters." Artemis said.   
I smirked and said, "Alright. Mission: accepted."   
He smiled and said, "Over and out." The computer shut down into the computer, and disappeared. I sighed as I turned back to the door and left headquarters.   
"They will pay..." I growled as I walked down the city street. "But first I need to find a way to space." I pulled my trench coat tighter and went up to the space station.   
"Can I help you?" Asked the lady at the counter.   
I nodded and said, "I need a ticket to colony L4."   
She blinked and said, "Name?"   
"Shawn Aino." She blinked and nodded, handing me a ticket.   
"Have an enjoyable ride." She said as I walked away. When the ship I was riding in finally let the people board, I was the first one to get in. I went to first class and sat down by the exit. After a few hours, the ship finally landed. I jumped out of the ship and started to walk the streets. I pulled out a device to help me find the enemies headquarters, and soon found it.   
I took out a pen looking device and yelled, "Luna pen, transform me into an OZ soldier!" Swirls and ribbons surrounded me and my clothes changed to that of an OZ soldier. My blonde hair turned black and was put up in a high bun. I ran into the base and looked around.   
"This place is huge..." I whispered as I looked around. 'Now, to find the control room.' I knew I couldn't do this alone, but what other choices did I have?   
"You could do this with me." I turned around to see Heero walking up to me.   
"What are you doing here?!" I snapped.   
"A mission." He said as he looked to me.   
I groaned and said, "Fine. Now, just kill everyone and destroy everything. I appreciate it." I turned from him and ran to the weaponry room. I opened the door and started to type on the computer. I grabbed some bombs and laid them throughout the base. When I met up with Heero, I led him to the control room. I pressed a button and all the bombs exploded at the same time. People came running out of the control room and ran to different parts of the base. Heero followed me into the room as I jumped in before the door shut and pointed a gun at the person in the room. There were two more, but Heero got them.   
"Just kill them." He said to me.   
I sighed and said, "To easy." I turned to the man and said, "Lock the door." He gulped and slowly started to type on the computer, and I heard the door lock. "Good, now I hope you have a good time in hell for what you did to my friends and family." I shot the gun and it went right through his skull. He fell forward and lay dead on the ground in front of me. When I saw Heero still talking to the other men, I put up my gun and shot both of them. "Hey!" Heero snapped.   
"Shut up Yuy and watch the door." I said as I sat down at the huge computer and started to type on it. Pulling, pushing, and switching levers and buttons I finally set off the alarms, which had already gone off. Then I went to the room they held the mobile suits in with the video camera and commanded self-destruct on them all. I crashed their system and ran out of the base.   
"Good job." Heero said to me as I was reloading my gun.   
"Thanks." I said back as I snapped the gun up and put it in my pocket. "It's just too bad I won't be able to get to do more missions with you." I blinked and looked up.   
One of his eyes was looking into the aiming hole and the other was closed. And when the shot went off, I covered my ears and closed my eyes. But nothing hit me. I looked up to see Heero griping his hand, swearing and trying to point his gun. I looked up to see Wufei pulling back his gun. But I didn't say anything to him; I simply leaped up and ran out of his sight.  
From that day on, I never heard from Artemis, Silverstone, or Hawkins again. I figured they were killed, maybe from OZ, the Alliance, or maybe even the pacifist group. The only thing I knew for sure was that I was the last of the secret forces and I had to get revenge for them. Simply destroying their base wasn't enough. And the matter of Heero was still at hand. Was he my friend, or foe?   
And then, one day when I was in seventh grade at MVCS, something went terribly wrong. I was in PE, actually horsemanship, riding a black horse named T.J. when there came a huge boom. All the horses freaked, but I was the only one to get my horse under control in less then ten seconds after the noise. I clicked to him and cantered him to where the noise came from. I looked around to see the grass where there once stood a caboose, and saw it in ruins. There was a huge whole and the caboose was torn and burnt.   
"Shit." I whispered as I looked around. I saw three retreating forms running up the road, and knew I had to go after them. I kicked T.J. and he broke into a canter. I dodged the gawking people and soon caught up with the three boys.   
"Stop right there!" I yelled as I jumped off the running horse and landed in front of them. I put up my gun and growled. They gulped and stood frozen.   
"What the hell was that for?!" I snapped. They looked at each, nodded, and took off in different directions. "Hey!" I yelled as I tried to figure out which I should find first. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair.   
"Never mind them, they aren't exactly my problem right now. Well, actually they are. But I have to find OZ." I groaned and got back on T.J. I clicked to him and turned him around. But I didn't expect what happened next. One of the boys had come back, and hit me with a pipe. I groaned and fell off the horse. He caught me before I hit the ground and hit the horse so it went running.   
I looked up at him as he started to walk towards the parking lot, and whispered something to him before I slipped into unconsciousness.   
"I'll kill you...I swear I'll get rid of all of you..." But he only rolled his eyes...  
...I groaned as I slowly looked up through my hair that was in my face. The blood on my face made my hair stick to my cheeks so I couldn't move it from my eyes.   
"Who are you?" A man asked. I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath.   
'Where am I?'   
"Won't talk with ya? Well we have people that deal with people like you!" He snapped.   
A second later, a guy in all black walked in.   
"Make her talk." The man smirked. The boy walked to me, but he just stared.   
"I know her..." He whispered.   
"What? Well what's her name?!" The man yelled. I opened my eyes as my head fell to my chin and I looked up with my eyes narrowed. The boy took a deep breath and shook his head.   
I straightened my back against the chair and whispered, "I am flame...flame is light. I am fire...fire is sight..." The man growled and slapped me.   
"Talk damn it!" He yelled. I groaned and turned my head to the side, making a cracking sound. I turned back and started to whisper something. 


	5. Once Friends, Now Foes?

Ok, so this chapter is a little weird. But I'm trying! Also, I want to know what couples you like best for the Sailor's and the Pilots. I'm not suire who I should set them all up with, so email me at SailorBlackWolf@aol.com and give me suggestions! Beside Minako/Duo. And if you think an Outer would look good with one of them, tell me! Thanks!  
  
"Ano kuroi kage ga hirogaru mae ni. Isoide yaranakya maniawanai. Nikushimi no honoo YATSURA mo honki. Inochi wo kakenakya kachitorenai. Chikyuu no owari wa mitaku wa nai kara. Kokoro wo kimete tatakai no toki. Ikitankunai kedo shinitakunai kedo. Mugoi zankoku yurusi wa shinai. Yume mo omoide mo yarikake da kedo, kuru toki ga kita to wakatta kara. Aisuru hito-tachi kono te de mamoru wa. Hitomi wo agete tatakai no toki. Chikyuu no owari wa mitaku wa nai kara. Kokoro wo kimete tatakai no toki. Tatakai no toki."   
"What the hell did she say?" The man demanded. The other boy just shrugged.   
"Get Yuy in here!" A few minutes later, another boy walked in. "Say it again." The man said to me.   
I glared at him and said, "Before that black shadow spreads. If we don't hurry, we'll be too late. The flames of hate and those guys are serious. If we don't risk our lives, we can't win. Because we don't want to see the end of the world, decide on your heart when it is time for the fight. We don't want to do and we don't want to die, but we will not allow merciless cruelty. Both our dreams and memories are unfinished, but when the time to leave came, because we understood. We will protect the people we love this way. Give us a look when it is time for the fight. Because we don't want to see the end of the world, decide on your heart when it is time for the fight. When it is time for the fight."   
He narrowed his eyes and asked, "What does that mean?"   
"It means nothing to you. If it did, you would have understood." I said. He growled, slapped me one more time, and ordered me to be taken away. The two boys watched on as they dragged me to the jail cells, but the one with longer brown hair was the only to follow. I rubbed my sore head as the guard slammed the jail cell shut and walked away.   
"Baka." I whispered as I sat up against the wall. Yet another mission failed. I figured it was because Artemis wasn't there to tell me what to do or how to do it.   
"You ok?" Someone whispered. I looked up to see the boy from the other room standing in front of my cell. I pulled my hair from my face and nodded.   
"I'll be fine." I said. I saw a smirk appear on his face, and he took a bobby pin from his hair. He put the ends together and started to fiddle with the lock. When it came undone, he slowly walked into the cell.   
"Come on, let's beat it." He said as he put is hand out.   
I blinked and asked, "Why are you doing this?"   
"What? You mean you don't remember me? It's me, Duo Maxwell." He said.   
I blinked and stood up. "Duo?" I whispered.   
He nodded as he stepped out of the cell and said, "You got yourself into a pretty big predicament here, don'tcha?"   
I nodded as I walked out behind him and said, "What are you doing here?"   
"A mission. But don't worry, I finished just before they called me into the room to get you to talk." He shrugged.   
I smiled and said, "Alright, let's get out of here."   
"Hold it right there." Someone said. A door slowly creaked open to show the other boy that was supposed to be their translator holding a gun up to us.   
My eyes widened and I slowly backed up. "Duo..." I whispered to the boy.   
He nodded and said, "Yep, Heero Yuy." He was wearing a blue knitted sweater and black pants.   
I growled and said, "Heero, get out of our way!"   
"You're really getting on my nerves, buddy." Duo groaned. I pulled my gun from my belt loop and without thinking further, shot at Heero. His eyes widened as it closed in on his and hit his shoulder. I grabbed Duo and ran past Heero.   
"Come on!" I yelled, pushing Duo ahead of me. He led the way to the exit and jumped into a huge room. He threw me a helmet and pulled one on himself. I shrugged and pulled it on. The room had no gravity in it, so I was just floating in the air. Duo grabbed my arm and pulled me into a huge black mobile suit.   
"So this is your mobile suit?" I asked as he strapped me in over him.   
He nodded and said, "It's a Gundam. I call it Deathscythe." I nodded and just shrugged. He turned on the oversized machine and took off out of the hanger.   
"So what have you been doing since you got this thing?" I asked him.   
"Missions. Like you." He said.   
I looked out into space and said, "Who are you with?"   
He looked at me and said, "The colonies." I closed my eyes but didn't say anything till we were back on earth.   
I jumped out of his Gundam and said as he landed behind me, "Then we are against each other."   
He blinked and whispered, "What?"   
"I'm with earth. I support them and I fight for them. We might still be preteens, but we know our sides and we can't turn our backs to them. Goodbye for now, if not forever, Duo Maxwell." I said as I turned my back and started to walk away.   
"No...I don't want to fight against you..." He whispered.   
I leapt into a tree and started to run farther into the forest. I was soon reassigned to different headquarters in the US, where I was born. Headquarters used to be in London for me, but the US? Wasn't that a little harsh? I walked up the huge building that was supposedly hidden and went in. I walked up to a desk and said, "Tigress." The person nodded and pointed down the hall. I sighed and trudged down the hall. I soon opened a huge door and saw three men turning to me. "The name's Tigress. Relocated from London." I said, looking up at them.   
The man at the head of the table smiled and said, "Welcome. Now, I know you were a spy before, and you still will be. But we also want you to battle."   
'No duh.' I thought to myself.   
"Your quarters are upstairs." He added. I nodded and went to my room. It was kinda hard to miss since it had my name on it. I opened the door and went in.   
I looked at the bed and noticed some kind of outfit on it. I rolled my eyes and thought to myself, 'It looks like Xena's.' And it basically was. It was the same material, and had the same weapons. I picked up the sword and ran my hand along it. It was a lot sharper then mine, but not as long. I figured I could change mine to be that sharp, but decided to carry both anyway. I picked up the gold and silver discus and smirked.   
This was gonna be fun after all. But suddenly, my door was thrown open. I turned around and gasped when I saw Wufei pointing his gun at me. I gulped and slowly stepped back.   
He narrowed his eyes and yelled into the hall, "I found her!" I heard footsteps running down the hall and four other boys came into my room.   
"Is this some kind of reunion or something?" I asked.   
Heero growled and said, "Yes. And this will be your last." My eyes widened and he shot. I screamed as it pierced my left shoulder and I fell back.   
"Heero! Stop it damn it!" Duo yelled, and hit him. Duo and Quatre ran to me and kneeled beside me.   
"Look, we have a mission and we're fulfilling it!" Wufei snapped.   
"Shut up Wufei." Duo said as he sat me up.   
"I'm ok...really..." I whispered as I rubbed my head with my right hand.  
"There they are!" Someone yelled in the hall.   
"They're in Tigress's room!" Another exclaimed. Heero cursed under his breath and ran to my window. "Let's beat it!" He said as he leapt out the open window.   
"Damn it, Heero. I'll get you." I whispered as Wufei, Trowa, and Quatre followed him out the window.   
Duo smiled at me and followed them. I slumped back down to the ground so I was laying on my back and closed my eyes.   
"Tigress! Are you ok?!" Someone bent down next to me and picked me up.   
"I'll be ok." I whispered.   
A week later my arm was just fine; unlike most people whose arm would have taken a few weeks. I started to use my real name again instead of my boyfriend's, and instead of my other uniform, I used the one that looked like Xena's. One day as I was walking down the hall in headquarters, the ground started to shake.   
"Intruders!" Came the overhead speaker. I looked up at the speaker and ran to the front office. Just as i came in, two boys ran out.   
"I need help! Get me Dragoon, Lioness, and Hawkins!" (AN: corny names, huh?) I threw the main doors open and ran full sprint to catch up with the boys.   
"Tigress! The dispatchers are cutting off the boys! Go head on and you should find them!" The two-way radio announced to me.   
I nodded and kept running straight. I soon found the other three spies I called for surrounding the boys. I stepped in to fill the gap and smirked at the boys.   
"There's no way out. Now tell us why you were in there."   
The one with a tumble of brown hair turned to me and smirked.   
  
Ok, not a good cliffhanger. But the next chapter will be up soon! Ja ne! 


	6. Changing Lives

WARNING! This is short chapter and probably kinda boring. Anyway, keep on reading!  
  
I gasped and whispered, "Heero!"   
Dragoon shook his head and said, "Just get rid of them! They're the ones that attacked two weeks ago!" I growled and nodded. Friends or not, they had to be punished. Dragoon launched at Duo, but Duo simply stepped aside.   
"Counter!" I yelled to my friends. Lioness nodded and punched Duo right in the stomach. Heero jumped at me and turned so our sides smashed into each other. I stumbled back and launched at him again. He pulled out his gun; hit me with it on my shoulder and leapt over me when I fell.   
"Hawk! Watch out!" I screamed.   
But it was too late. Heero pulled the trigger, shooting Hawk in the stomach. I closed my eyes and covered my head with my arms. Two more gunshots went off, and I heard a scrambling of feet running off. When I looked up, I saw Dragoon and Lioness laying on the ground beside Hawkins, all three of them dead. I growled and stumbled up.   
"You'll pay Heero Yuy..." I growled. "You'll pay." I limped back to headquarters to find it in flames.   
My mouth flew open and I fell to my knees. "No..." I whispered, and dug my hands into the ground, bragging dirt into my hands. "NO!" I jumped up and threw the rocks and dirt at the overgrown flames.   
That was when I didn't want to fight anymore. I always lost, anyway. I turned my back from the flames and walked away. Another home gone...now there was nowhere to go.   
So I finally signed up at a school called Crossroads in my real name and moved to a new house I bought. I had gotten all of Artemis's money and bought the house with some of it.   
I slowly went to my class with a fake smile on my face and sat down in the back. I pulled out my math book and flipped to the page the teacher said we were on. At lunch, I ate by myself. But it didn't stay like that for long. Four girls my age walked up to my table and sat down on the other side.   
"Hi! My name's Usagi Tsukino." The girl with her blonde hair in pigtails said.   
I smiled back and said, "The name's Minako Aino."   
"I'm Rei Hino."  
"Ami Anderson."  
"Lita Kino."   
After school, Usagi told me to meet with them at Hikawa Temple in a while. I smiled and said ok. Since my home as about fifteen minutes away, I just went right to Rei's. She was sweeping off the porch when I came trotting up the stairs.   
"Hey Rei!" I yelled to her.   
She stopped sweeping and smiled. "Hey Mina!"   
I stopped at the steps and said, "Am I early?" She laughed and nodded.  
"By about half an hour."  
"Oh...well that's how long it would take me to get home and back here, so oh well! Better early then late."  
"Actually, it's better late then never." Came a voice. I turned around to see Ami walked up to us, holding her books.   
"Hey Ames!" I said. She smiled and greeted me back. About ten minutes later, Lita came up the stairs.   
"Where's Usagi?" I asked, looking around.   
"She's late. Like always." Rei muttered. Five minutes after she said that, Usagi came running up the stairs of Hikawa Temple and ran into Rei's room, where we all were.   
"Usagi! You're late again!" Rei yelled at her.   
"Sorry Rei! I had detention and then my mom wouldn't let me go unless I cleaned my room!" Usagi said as she plopped down on Rei's bed.   
I smirked and whispered to Lita, "Are they always like this?"   
"Yep. Everyday." She said back.   
I rolled my eyes and said, "So you guys are all best friends?"   
They all nodded and Ami said, "There's room for one more." I smiled and thanked her.   
Later that day, when I was walking home, I saw something shining in the bushes. I narrowed my eyes and bent down to pick it up. I stared at it and thought to myself, 'What the heck is this?' A sudden light surrounded me, making me scream. When the light dispersed, I was wearing some kind of Fuku! You know, like the Sailor Scouts. I blinked at the orange costume and twirled in a cirlce. I blushed and smirked. 'This is kinda cool. But uh, how do I get out of it?' Just as I said that, the twirls of light surrounded me again, and went into the stick.   
"You are Sailor Venus." Came a voice. I loooked up to see a white cat walking up to me.   
"Who said that?" I asked, turning around again.   
"It's me." They growled.   
I turned to the cat and went white when he smiled and said, "My name is Artemis."   
I slowly backed up whispering, "No...no...I'm loosing it. Cat's can't talk." I shook my head and clutched it with my hands.   
The cat sat down with a smirk and said, "Well I can. Now come on, I have a lot of explaining to do." He stood up and jumped on my shoulders.   
"Uh, ok." I whispered, and started to my house. When I opened the door, he jumped off my shoudlers and onto the back of the couch. Locking the door behind me, I turned to him and asked, "So what the heck did I turn into back there?"   
"You mean who. You are Sailor Venus! The warrior form the planet Venus." He corrected.   
'Great, just great. An ordinary girl would get a non-talking cat, but I get a talking cat that has a crescent moon on his forehead.' I thought to myself. I groaned and flopped down on my couch.   
He jumped down next to me and added, "There are others like you. Very few."   
"Yeah? Well give the power to one of the many without it. And how many have talking cats, by the way?" I snapped.   
He stared at me and said, "Never mind that. But you need to know your duty's."   
'Great, now I'm back to fighitng.' "Look here kitty-cat! I don't want to fight anymore! The people I love always get killed!" I snapped, standing up.   
"But you have to! You need to protect the earth."   
"Protect the earth nothing! I tried that before and it didn't work. I'm not doing it!" I snarled.   
He blinked and said, "You are doing it and that's that."   
"NO! That's not that!" I yelled, stomping back over to him.   
He narrowed his eyes and asked, "Don't you want revenge?" I blinked and my eyes went blank.   
"Revenge doesn't work...it won't..." 'I'm gonna have to go to extremes with this one.' Artemis groaned to himself. "Try it for a week. That's all I ask." He said aloud.   
I looked down at him and sighed. "Fine. I'll do it." He smiled in triumph and nodded. 'Well, I'm back to being a secret agent again.' I groaned. Artemis only smiled and laid down on the couch. The next day, things started to get weird. Some kind of pink lion monster was attacking the people in the park.   
"Take out your transformation stick and repeat after me: Venus Power, Makeup."   
I gulped as I stared at the pen and yelled, "Venus Power, Makeup!" A ribbon of stars surrounded me and changed me into the super herione, Sailor Venus! I leapt in front of the couple that was being attacked and said to the monster, "I am Sailor Venus! And on behalf of love, I shall punish you!" I blinked and thought to myself, 'Where did that come from?'   
The lion only roared and launched at me. I scremed and dodged. "Not good!" I yelled as it jumped at me and pinned me on the ground.   
"Jupiter Thunder Crash!" The lion was thrown from me and rolled over. I jumped up and looked behind me to see four girls in outfits like mine standing in a pose as if for a picture. I rolled my eyes adn turned back to the monster.   
"Alright...this guys mine. Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" The beam of light hit the monster, sending him flying.   
"Now Sailor Moon!" The girl in the red Fuku yelled to the other girl that was shaking.   
I rolled my eyes and turned to the monster. 'He's gonna get away.'   
"Mercury Bubbles Blast!" I watched as a cloud of mist surrounded us. Smirking, I knew this was my ticket out. I ran out of the fog and front flipped into a tree. I turned back to the girls to see the girl in multi colors finally yelling an attack. I leaped off the tree and de-transformed. I went up to Hikawa Temple a while after that and found the girls sitting outside on Rei's porch. I smiled and walked up to them.  
  
Ok, short chapter. I have more coming but my stupid computer is so slow! I'll have more up as soon as I can! Thanks for waiting! 


	7. The War and Confusement

Ok, sorry for the long delay! Here's the next chapter, hope you like it! If you like any of the other Scouts and I did something mean to them, don't be mean! I tried me best! Any who, here we go!  
  
"Hey guys." I said. They looked up at me and smiled.   
"Hey Mina." Lita said.   
"Cute kitty!" Usagi said, reaching for Artemis, who was on my shoulders.   
But he jumped off to the ground and said, "Where's Luna?" The all blinked and backed up.   
"Artemis!" I hissed. Suddenly, a black cat walked out of Rei's room and smiled at Artemis. She too had a crescent moon on her forehead. "Artemis..." I whispered.   
"Luna, meet the fifth Sailor Scout. Sailor Venus." The other four girls stared at me.   
"Artemis!" I yelled at him.   
"Don't worry about it. These are the other Sailors, Sailor Moon, Jupiter, Mars, and Mercury." Artemis said, sitting down.   
So for the next two hours the girl and I talked about being Sailors and other stuff.   
"Minako, we have stuff to do. Let's go." Artemis finally said.   
I looked down at him and nodded. I stood up, said goodbye to the girls, and left with Artemis. That night, around twelve, the earth started to shake.   
I groaned as I sat up in my bed and mumbled, "Artemus, not now."   
The white cat blinked at me and said, "It's Artemis."   
I jolted up and looked down at myself. I was sweating like there was no tomorrow. "No...that's not it. Artemus was my guardian." I whispered.   
He lifted an eyebrow at me and said, "Anyway, something's going on. Get out of bed and come on!" I slowly jumped out of bed and walked outside. But it didn't look like it was midnight. It looked like it was twelve in the afternoon! I covered my eyes and cursed under my breath.   
"What the hell is going on?!" I yelled.   
"I don't know." Artemis whispered. I groaned and rubbed my eyes. Suddenly, my back door was thrown open and the other four Sailors ran up to me.   
"Uh, how did you know I was here?" I asked.   
"Luna." Rei said as she breathed heavily.   
I rolled my eyes and said, "Well, what do you think it is?" They all shrugged. "Let's go find it. Venus Power, Makeup!" I yelled.   
"Mars Power, Makeup!"  
"Jupiter Power, Makeup!"  
"Mercury Power, Make up!"  
"Moon Prism Power, Makeup!" When we had all transformed, we started to run deeper and deeper into the forest on my property.   
"Man, where is this thing?!" Sailor Moon yelled five minutes later.   
I leaped over a fallen log and called back to them, "We're coming up to it!" She groaned and started to slow down. "Sailor Moon! Don't slow down now!" I yelled at her. A few minutes later, I slowed down and came to a halt.   
The others stopped behind me, breathing heavily, and Jupiter asked, "Well, now where?"   
"Shh. Follow me." I whispered as I started to crawl forward. She just stared at me and shrugged. We soon came to a clearing to find five huge, mobile suits, sitting down around a lake.   
"What the hell are those?!" Sailor Moon screeched.   
"SHH!" The rest of us hissed at her. She gulped and blushed. I stepped out of the woods and looked around.   
"INTRUDER!" Someone screamed. I blinked and looked up to see a boy jumping down at me.   
"AH!" I screamed as he collided into me, throwing me along the ground for five feet.   
"Imbecile!" I yelled as I sat up.   
"No! Venus!" Sailor Moon gasped. I opened my eyes to see a gun level with my eyes.   
I gulped and whispered, "Not good, huh?"   
"Leave her alone!" Jupiter yelled, stepping forward.   
"Don't get so cocky." Someone said behind her. She twirled around to find herself face to face with a gun. The others jumped forward, but they too found guns pointed at their heads.   
"This isn't good." I whispered.   
"Who are you?!" The boy demanded.   
I turned to him and growled, "The name's Sailor Venus. And you are?"   
"None of your business." He growled, pushing the gun to my forehead.   
I gulped and put my hands up. "Don't shoot..." I whispered, keeping my eyes on the gun.   
"That's it! We're Sailor Scouts, no boys push us around! Sparkling Wide Pressure!" Jupiter yelled, and threw a bolt of electricity at the boy that had a gun pointed at her. He screamed and was thrown from her.   
"I'm in!" I practically laughed, and jumped up. The boy's eyes widened as I turned in a circle and kicked his gun from him. "Venus Crescent Beam!" I pointed my finger at him and out shot a beam of light. He screamed as he flew away from me and landed beside the other boy.   
"Mars Fire Ignite!" The fire from her fingertips swirled at the boy in front of her and sent him flying away. But Mercury and Moon didn't do anything. Probably because Sailor Moon would kill the boy and Sailor Mercury would only confuse them.   
"Jupiter?" I asked, turning to her. She nodded and stepped beside me. "Crescent Beam Smash!"   
"Jupiter Thunder Crash!" The attacks hit the remaining boys and sent them flying like the others.   
I stepped in front of them and asked, "Now are you going to tell us who you are and why you're on my property?" The blonde groaned and sat up, but fell back down. Mercury stepped forward and helped him up.   
"I'm Quatre Winner. These are my friends Heero, Wufei, Trowa, and Duo." He whispered. I narrowed my eyes and walked closer to them.   
"So we did meet again...and I beat you again." I growled. They all stared at me, wondering what I meant. "We'll meet again, Gundam pilots." I said as I turned my back to them and started back into the forest.   
The others followed me and Jupiter asked, "You know them?"   
"Yeah. When I was nine, we first met. Then a year ago we all split up." I said as I de-transformed. They all turned to each other and shrugged. The next day, the girls and I went shopping at the mall. Usagi was in the middle of us with Rei and Lita beside her, and Ami and I on the other sides of them. "I'm going to Sam Goody. Anyone want to come?" I asked as I started to walk from the group.   
"I'll go." Lita said, and followed me to the other side of the mall. A few minutes after looking over the CD's, Lita came running up to me.   
"Look! It's them, the cute boys!" I rolled my eyes and turned to the front door. My eyes widened and my mouth dropped open.   
"Hide!" I hissed at her, jumping down behind one of the racks. "I can't let them see me, or Heero will shoot me!" Lita only sighed and pulled herself back up. "Lita..." I growled as she started for them. I jumped up and ran to her side. Duo looked up and smiled.   
"Shawn!" He exclaimed. The others looked up as well, and Quatre smiled.   
"Hey Duo." I said.   
Lita sighed like she was in love with all five of them and whispered, "He looks like my old boyfriend."   
"Lita! He does not!" I snapped quietly. "Now leave him alone."   
"Oh chill Mina!" She laughed, hitting me on the back.   
I shook my head and said, "Guys, this is Lita. Lita, these are...the guys." She only smiled at them.   
"Shawn, where have you been?" Quatre asked.   
"Trying to stay away from you guys." I muttered as I looked around, avoiding eye contact.   
"What? Why?" He asked, trying to get my attention.   
"Yuy and Maxwell burned down the base, what was I to think or do? Where would I go? I don't want anything to do with you guys." I growled. I pushed by them, literally, and started for the door. But just on my luck, the other girls walked in. I groaned and turned back to Lita. "Can we go?"   
"Come on Minako! Chill!" She begged.   
Heero turned to me and lifted an eyebrow, "Minako?"   
"It's my real name. Shawn was only a code name." I said as I looked away from his death glare.   
Duo jumped beside me and said as he got used to my name quickly, "Come on Min! Let's get something to eat!"   
"I'll go with you." Quatre said, and walked to Duo's side.   
"I guess I'll go too, I'm done shopping." Ami said, and walked beside me.   
'Great, now they're all gonna come.' I groaned.   
"I wanna eat too!" Usagi said, grabbing my arm.   
"USAGI!" I screamed as she started to drag me out of the store. The others followed behind us as we went to the food court.   
"Do you have a girlfriend?" Usagi asked Heero, getting stars in her eyes.   
"No. I don't exactly like girls." I rolled my eyes at his answer, which made Usagi fall back and walk with Ami and Quatre.   
"What about you?" Rei asked Wufei.   
"Women are weak." He muttered. "WEAK?!" She shrieked, stopping. I sighed and shook my head.   
'This is gonna be a long day...' I thought as I started to speed walk.   
Duo skipped beside me and asked, "What do you want?"   
'For you all to go to hell.' I thought, but said aloud, "To get away from them. They're really annoying me." The ones getting along were Ami, Quatre, Trowa, and Lita.   
Usagi was pestering Heero why he didn't have a girlfriend and Rei and Wufei were yelling about who was weaker when suddenly, "I don't need to prove it! I already beat you!" My eyes widened and I went pale. I turned around quickly to see Wufei starting at her.   
"REI!" I screamed. She looked at me and blushed.   
"Whoops?" she whispered.   
"Shut your hole and don't say another word!" I commanded her. She gulped and nodded. Man, I sure hope Wufei didn't know what she meant by that. The others just stared at me as I turned back around and continued to the food court. When we were done eating, I went out to my car. A black corvette.   
"So where do you live now?" Duo asked.   
"Ten minutes from my school." I said as I unlocked the car and got into the drivers seat.   
"Man, this is one hot car." He said as he looked into it. I smiled and nodded.   
"I got to go. Maybe I'll see you guys later." I said as I turned on the car and shut the door. Lita got in next to me and shut her door.   
"Alright, see ya later." Quatre said as I backed the car out of the parking space. Lita reached for the CD player and played Samantha Mumba's 'Gotta Tell You'. I pulled out of the parking lot and went to the freeway.   
"Is Duo your boyfriend or something?" Lita asked me, putting her hands behind her head.   
I shook my head and said, "Just a good friend." I soon pulled up to her house and put the brake on. "I'll see you tomorrow at school." I said as I put the car back in drive and left for my house. When I got to my house, something just didn't feel right. I sighed and went for a walk.   
Seconds later, "HELP!"   
"Ok, that's not good." I whispered as I started to run. I soon came to an empty parking lot, except for two people, that is.   
"Help me!" The girl was screaming. I slide my sunglasses on and ran at the man. The man turned to and blinked.   
"TA!" I screamed as I sliced down with my sword, cutting his gun in half. He gaped as it fell from his hands, giving me time to strike again. I spun in a circle and kicked him the stomach. Leaping in the air, I did a mid-air spin and kicked him again, but this time in the face. I turned back to the girl to see three girls and five boys around her.   
"Are you ok?!" They asked desperately. I smirked and put my sword away. They all turned to me and one of the boys gasped.   
I blinked and slowly backed up, whispering, "No...not now..."   
"SHAWN!" Duo yelled, and tackled me in a bear hug.   
I couldn't help but smile and said, "Hey Duo."   
When he let go, the others stepped up and Quatre said, "Thanks."   
I nodded and said, "Just another day's work."   
Duo turned to me and asked, "Uh, Mina? There's something I wanted to ask you..." I looked at him and tilted my head back. "I wanted to know if you would like to come live with us." He basically spit out.   
"Uh..." I stuttered, looking around.   
He looked at the ground and whispered, "I knew you wouldn't want to." Suddenly, the girls came running from behind me.   
"Mina! What's going on?" Lita asked quickly.   
I looked away and said, "Nothing." Usagi looked at Heero and frowned.   
"Let's get out of here." Rei said, turning away. Seconds later, she screamed. I whipped around and gasped.   
"No..." I whispered, looking up.   
"RUN!" Usagi screamed, running the other way.   
"NO! I won't run!" I yelled, making my hands fists.   
"Mina! You can't do it now, not with them here!" Ami yelled.   
I shook my head and said, "No! I refuse to run!"   
"World Shaking!"  
"Deep Submerge!"  
"Dead Scream!" Something suddenly hit the huge dragon standing in front of us, making it stumble back. I turned my head to see three girls in suits like my Sailor fuku standing together.   
"Who are they?!" I yelled.   
"I don't know, now let's beat it!" Lita said, grabbing my arm and dragging me away from them. The boys followed behind us as we ran away, but for some reason, I didn't count all five boys and three girls.   
"Duo and one of the girls are missing!" I gasped, stopping as we ran. I ran back to where the dragon was, but Heero grabbed my arm.   
"He'll be fine."   
"No he won't! Now let me go!" I snapped, trying to get loose. He narrowed his eyes, but didn't release me. "Damn it! Let me go Heero!" I screamed as I thrashed. I finally got loose and ran back to where the other three mysterious girls were. "Venus Star Power!" I screamed. Twirls surrounded my as I transformed, but something was different. I was more powerful. I jumped in front of Duo just as the dragon blew fire from its mouth and attacked back. "Venus Love Chain Encircle!" A chain of transparent hearts flew at the red fire and exploded when they met. I covered my face with my arms and looked away. When I looked back up, the dragon was turning. "Watch out!" I screamed as its tail swung down at us. I jumped at Duo and the other girl, knowing them down. The tail went right over us and crashed into a tree.   
"Who are you?" The girl whispered.   
"The name's Sailor Venus." I said as I stood up and attacked it again.   
"Venus, duck!" Came Lita's voice. I fell to the ground just as a dragon made out of lightning flew over me and hit the real dragon.   
"World Shaking!" The girl in the blue skirt and yellow bow yelled.   
"Deep Submerge!" The girl in the aqua marine skirt and bow attacked.   
"Dead Scream." The girl in the dark blue skirt and red bow said. The attacks hit the dragon, making him fall over.   
"Our turn! Mars Fire Ignite!" Sailor Mars yelled.   
"Mercury Ice Bubbles Freeze!" Sailor Mercury attacked.  
"Finish him off sailor Moon!" I screamed to her.   
She nodded and pointed her rode forward. "Moon Scepter Activation!" The attack hit the monster, and it disappeared. I sighed and wiped my forehead.   
"That was way too hard..." I whispered. The boys all stared at us as they walked up o us. I blushed and waved. "Bye!" I back flipped into a nearby tree and ran off, the others following.   
"That was way too weird." Lita sighed as we walked to our homes.   
I nodded and said, "I'm leaving as soon as I can. I have a mission on one of the colonies, anyway." They all turned to me. "What?!"  
"A mission? Without us?" Usagi asked.   
"You know you aren't involved in everything, Usagi." I muttered as I walked to my house. "See ya guys."   
"Bye Mina!" Rei waved.   
The next day, I had all my stuff packed when someone suddenly knocked on my door.  
  
No cliffhanger, huh? Well, the next chapter will put up soon! Oh, and a big thanks to Nako! Thanks babe! 


	8. The House of Many

Ok, this is the next chapter! (well no duh.) Anyway, I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. On with the show! Or, story....(I think)  
  
I soon met all the other Sailor Scouts, the ones that called themselves the Outers and three more that were StarLights, or something. Since my mission to the colonies was postponed, and I don't know why, I found myself hanging around Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten a lot. They're the Three Lights, the popular band, and the Sailor Scouts. Believe it or not, the Lights are boys, but when they transform they're girls! Don't even ask.   
So anyway, one day when the four of us were walking down a path in the park, I spotted five boys walking right in the same lane we were. When we all stood face-to-face, Yaten started to yell at them.   
"Why don't you move, road hogs?" I sighed at his comment and shook my head.  
"Why don't you, Snow white?" The boy with his brown hair in a long braid snapped back.  
Yaten's mouth dropped open and he growled. "I'm no girl! I mean, just because you are doesn't mean you have call me one!" The other boy blushed a deep red, making Yaten smile in triumph.  
"Kodomo." I whispered, looking away.  
"Say that in English, Mina-san!" Yaten yelled at me.  
"Yaten, shut up." Seiya said.  
"I called you a child." I smirked.  
Yaten screeched and put his arms out as if to strangle me.  
"YATEN!" Seiya screamed, stepping in front of me.  
"Seiya, just back off. He can't hurt me." I said.   
"Uh, so are you going to move your three dwarfs, Snow White?" The boy asked, interrupting us. I growled and stomped to the boy.  
"Mina..." Taiki whispered.  
"You can insult Yaten all you like, but never, EVER insult Seiya, Taiki, or me!" I screamed in his ear.  
He fell back on his butt and scooted away from me. Suddenly, we all heard a soft click. I gulped and looked up to see one of the boys holding a gun.  
"Put that down!" Taiki and Seiya yelled in unison.   
"Heero..." I whispered.   
He blinked and asked, "How did you know my name?"   
I smirked and whispered, "It is you."  
They looked at each other and Quatre asked, "Do we know you?"  
I smiled with a blush and said, "It's me, Shawn!"   
Duo's mouth dropped open and he took a step forward. "Shawn? It's really you?"  
I smiled and nodded. "Yep! What's up Duo?"  
"My gosh, your beautiful." He whispered.   
I blushed and said, "It's only been, what? Two months?"  
"That's too long." Quare smiled.  
"So what's going on?" Trowa asked.  
"Well, nothing much. Oh! These are my friends, Seiya, Taiki, and the stubborn one is Yaten." I smirked. "Oh, by the way. Where do you guys live now?"   
"One of the colonies." Duo said with a slight shrug.  
I gave him a glare and said, "And I just live on earth."  
He blushed and turned to Quatre. "But really, where do you live?" Quatre asked.   
I shrugged and said, "My mission take me from the US to England, Antarctica to Australia. I don't really stay anywhere for more then a few days."  
"Rough." Duo whispered.   
I shrugged and said, "I don't mind too much."  
"Mina, we should go." Seiya suddenly said, putting his hand on my shoulder.  
I looked at him and nodded, turning back to my friends. "I should go."  
"Wait!" Quatre yelled suddenly just as I turned my back to them. I turned back to them and he continued, "We may never see you again. Please, would you consider coming to live with us? I have more then thirty room, plenty to spare."  
I blinked and whispered, "Really?"   
Seiya looked at me and said, "Minako?  
"No. I would never think of leaving you guys." I said as I shook my head.  
"They can come." Duo said quickly.  
I knew he only said that because he wanted me to stay, so I slowly nodded. "Alright."   
Quarte lit up and said, "If you like, you can bring some more friends, too."   
I smiled and said, "I wouldn't want to burden you."  
"Meet us at the space station not to far from here in two days. Ok?" Quatre said.  
I nodded and smiled. "Bye." I waved as I turned again and walked off with my three friends following.  
So when I got home, I started to call people. First was Ami, she was smart and could help me figure out things. Then Usagi, she was fun to be about, plus I could bail her out of things. But I remembered the Outer Senshi, and called Trishta. She was like my older sister; she listened and gave me advice. Then I called Rei, she could help me yell at Usagi and we could both shut up while around each other and just read one another's mind. But what about everyone else? Lita, Amara, Michelle, Rini, and Hotaru. I couldn't bring them all. But Lita was my bf; I couldn't just leave her. So I decided to bring her along, too. So it was the Three Lights, Rei, Lita, Ami, Usagi, and Trishta. Nine? Well, I know the Lights won't want to live with us all, and would probably buy a house somewhere else on the colony. So when I had gathered them all, we went to the space station the next day and found the Gundam pilots waiting for us.  
"Hey guys!" I yelled as I ran to them. My friends followed behind me. "Guys, this is Trishta. Trishta, these are the guys." I said, pointing from Trish to the boys and back to Trish.   
Ok, skipping details: when we were all only Colony L4, and at Quatre's house, the girls and I split up to find ourselves different rooms. Sure enough, Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten went off on their own to find themselves a house and would be back later. "Shopping time! We need more clothes!" Usagi yelled as she ran down the stairs. I looked up at her as the others followed her.  
"Quatre? Do you mind?" I asked, turning to him.   
He shook his head and said, "I'll drive you."  
"Um, Quatre? Do you think you could go to the car dealers first?" I asked as we all walked to the car. He shrugged and got into a limo. I lifted an eyebrow as he got in the drivers seat and turned it n. So I just shrugged as we all cluttered into the car and he took off for the car dealer. When he parked, I jumped out and went right to the Corvette's.  
"Can I help you?" Asked one of the dealers.  
"Yeah. I want to buy this car." I said, shoving a thumb at the black Corvette behind me.  
He blinked and said, "Alright. This way." He led me into the building to go paper work and he finally gave me the keys.  
"Thanks." I said as I got in, turned it on, and took off with Quatre in front of me. I put my left arm on the side of the car where the window was rolled down and slide my sunglasses on. After going to about 20 different stores, if not twice that, we finally arrived home. I jumped out of my car and picked up some of my own bags. Duo quickly ran to me and helped my inside with some of the bags. Usagi had bought the most, and Trishta the least.  
"This is great! New home, new clothes, I love it!" Usagi sighed as she threw all her bags on her bed and pulled out a bag from under the rest and shoved the rest off and onto the floor. She took off the sheets and put on the new ones she bought. The blanket had crescent moons and starts on them, as did the pillows. Then she fixed the window shades and everything else she could. That basically went the same for the rest of us, except everyone's style were different. I had a black comforter with orange Venus signs on it, Ami had a blue one with white Mercury signs on it, Rei had a red comforter with black Mars signs on it, and so on.   
I was probably the only one, no, correction, I WAS the only one to buy a pet. I had gotten a one year old Doberman Pincher and named him Cloud. Right then he was laying on my bed watching me rearrange my room when I suddenly started to leave my room. "Come on Cloud." I called to him as I left. He jumped off the bed and jogged after me. I pushed my long blonde hair behind my shoulders and put my new cell phone on the waist of my pants. I jumped down the last three stairs and called out, "You who! Where's everyone?" But no one answered. I frowned and plopped down on the couch, and cloud laid his head on my lap. I put my hand on his head and looked around.   
Where was everyone? I soon figured out. Wufei was helping Rei, Quatre was with Ami, Trowa was just watching Trishta, Heero was reluctantly helping Usagi, and Duo was just off somewhere. I stood up with Cloud at my heels and went to Rei's room. Wufei was holding up the opposite end of the curtains as Rei was pinning her side of the curtains to the wall. "Hey." I said into the room. They looked at me and Rei smiled.   
"Hey Mina." She said as she jumped off the chair she was standing on and went to the one Wufei was on. I sighed as she climbed next to him and pinned in that side. Next I went to Usagi's room. Heeo was sitting on her bed as she sorted through her comics.   
"Hey Usa." I said, leaning on the doorway.   
"Hey Mina!" She said cheerfully.   
'Yep, should have brought the Outers. They would have paid more attention to me.'   
I thought as she turned to Heero and asked, "What do you think? Where should I put them?"   
I growled and went to find Trishta, maybe should would talk to me. I soon found her hanging up her shirts with Trowa handing them to her. "Hey Trish." I said to her, walking into the room.   
"Hey Mina." She said, without looking at me.   
"Whatcha doin?" I asked, tilting my head.   
"Hanging up my clothes. Hey, have you seen Duo?"   
"No, I haven't."   
"Well, if you see him, tell him to stay out of my room!" I sighed and left. This had even caught Trishta into it. I went to Lita's room to find Duo laying stomach down on her bed as Lita sorted through music CD's.   
'I won't even bother...' I thought to myself, and left her room. So I hopped down the stairs with Cloud behind me and went outside, the saddle I had bought on my arm. I went to the barn and looked over the horses till I found a black stallion, no name on his stall door. I put the saddle on the peg sticking out from the wall and pet his nose. Turning to leave, I heard something creak. I whipped around to see threee men pointing guns at me.  
  
Ah! I'm terible at these endings! I'll have more up soon, promise! Ja ne! 


	9. Confusion in the Mind of Minako

I gasped and took a step back.  
  
"Don't move. Say a word and we'll shoot." One said.  
  
I gulped and bit my lip.  
  
Cloud growled as he walked in front of me, and his fur went on end.  
  
"Cloud, stop it." I whispered.  
  
They slowly walked to me, but I wasn't giving up that fast. I smirked mentally and jumped at him. I kicked him in the stomach and knocked him down.  
  
The others put up their guns and started to shoot. 'Idiots.' I thought to myself as I rolled to the ground and jumped up in front of them. I kicked one and punched the other.  
  
"Imbecile!" I screamed, and knocked them both out.  
  
"MINAKO!" Someone screamed.  
  
I turned to see the boys and the Senshi running to me. "I'm fine." I said as I stepped over the two fallen men and to Cloud.  
  
"What happened?" Quatre asked quietly.  
  
"They attacked. I retaliated. That's all." I shrugged.  
  
They just stared at me and Quatre said, "Alright, if that's all."  
  
I nodded and said as I walked past them, "That's all."  
  
A few weeks later, Heero came up to me and said, "Treize has a new secret agent. Supposedly the best. We need to prepare for this guy."  
  
I nodded and stood up. I went to my room with Cloud walking behind me and changed into a pair of baggy black jeans and an orange halter top. I spun my two guns where the trigger was in circles and stopped to hold them right. "Ready." I smirked.  
  
He nodded and turned to the door.  
  
As we walked to his Gundam, Duo ran up to us.  
  
"Where are you going?" He asked quickly, panting.  
  
"Mission." Heero said as he got into his Gundam, and put his hand out for me.  
  
I put my hand in his and he pulled me up.  
  
When we were in space and close to the space ship Libra, out came about twenty mobile suits.  
  
"Let it go." I whispered him.  
  
He nodded and pressed a black button on the control panel.  
  
I grabbed a helmet and pulled it on. "Ok, I'm ready." I nodded.  
  
He took a deep breath, held it as he opened the door that let me out into space, and quickly shut it. He let his breath back out and watched as I floated in space.  
  
The button he had pressed had released another mobile suit, my own Gundam.  
  
We both had been working on it for weeks, probably a month. The small mobile suit, once compact into a few meters length, shot up into a suit like Heero's, but it resembled Deathscythe more then it did Wing Zero.  
  
It had metal wings that looked torn and tattered, but they worked perfectly. Its color was black and gold; I guess you could call it Deathscythe's twin, or sister. But it had the ability of all the Gundam's put together. It had Nataku's arm that shot out, the ammo of Heavyarms, the two glowing 'scythe's' of Sandrock, the wings, camouflage, and scythe of Deathscythe Hell, and the laser sword of Wing Zero. It was a lot to carry, but light enough not to kill my muscles when I used them.  
  
I jumped into the cockpit of Serpent and closed it behind me. I took the helmet off and connected to Heero's communication.  
  
"All set." I said as I typed on the control panel to wake up the snake.  
  
Heero nodded and took off the get rid of the suits.  
  
I followed but swerved to go for Libra.  
  
"Get her!" One of the men in the mobile suit's yelled.  
  
"You have to get inside, find Treize and more then likely you'll find the agent. Kill them, both of them." Heero said.  
  
My smile faded and I whispered, "Mission: accepted." I twisted it around and dodged the mobile suits in front of Libra and landed in one of its landing pads. I jumped out as I secured it and started to run down one of the halls, holding two small handguns with silencers. I hid myself against a wall with a dent in it as soldiers ran by, then jumped out and started running again. When I found the control room, I typed in a password, and it shot open. I stood at the door as it closed and I locked it behind me.  
  
Everyone in the room, about six, turned to look at me.  
  
I lifted my head and smirked.  
  
"Who are you?!" The girl next to a tall man shrieked.  
  
"The name…"  
  
"Don't you dare tell them that." Came Heero's voice.  
  
My eyes widened and I looked around with my eyes. I soon remembered the small headphone he had given me, and that it was still around my ear. I gulped and said, "Is of no concern of yours. You must be Treize?"  
  
The tall man next to the girl nodded.  
  
"Whose that? Your daughter?" I sneered.  
  
The girl growled and said, "It just so happens I am his top secret agent!"  
  
I lifted an eyebrow from under my sunglasses and said, "That so? Well I couldn't care less! It was nice meeting you, before I killed you. I usually never make acquaintances before killing victims."  
  
She only smirked. "Well, this is gonna be your last." She pulled out her guns, but mine were put before hers were pointed at me.  
  
"Wrong move, magelet." I smirked.  
  
"What did you call me?" She sneered.  
  
"Actually, I consider that quite a compliment. It's mean little mage." I said, and put the gun barrels in front of my eyes to point the gun at Treize and the girl. "Two bad I have to kill you, we would have been good friends." I pulled the trigger, and off went to gunshots.  
  
But I was the only one to hear them because they were silenced.  
  
Treize only grunted as he fell back, I had hit him in the shoulder.  
  
The girl screamed as she tumbled back, I hit her just below the shoulder and to the left, close to her collarbone.  
  
Lucky for her I didn't shoot her there.  
  
"Get out of there, Mina!" Heero yelled in my ear.  
  
"But I didn't kill her!" I complained.  
  
"Oh well! Beat it, they have reinforcements coming!" He snapped back.  
  
I growled and said as I slowly backed out of the room, "We will meet again, magelet." I turned in a circle and turned high tale out of there.  
  
"Mina! Where are you?!" Heero yelled.  
  
"Coming." I said as I jumped in the cockpit of my Gundam Serpent and turned it on. But when it started to walk out of the hanger, another suit met me.  
  
It was the size of mine, but blood red. I growled and brought of my laser sword. "No time to fool around!" I yelled as I jumped at it, but it dodged and the fist punched my Gundam in the stomach. I cursed as I saw static coming into the control panel.  
  
"Minako! What's going on?!" Heero yelled.  
  
I saw his Gundam flying into the hanger in front of me, and it landed on its feet. "Heero!" I screamed when another red mobile suit attacked him.  
  
"Treize!" Heero gasped quietly.  
  
I turned to the suit I was fighting and brought up my sword. "Payback." I whispered, and lunged at it. I sliced down, and hit its arm.  
  
The suit grabbed mine's arms and pushed me into the wall.  
  
"INCOMING!" Someone screamed, and another Gundam crashed into the red one I was fighting.  
  
I smirked when I saw Duo's cloaked Deathscythe go uncloaked and stood in front of me.  
  
"I thought you might need some help." He smirked as he turned on the screen so I could see his face.  
  
I smiled back and put up my pointer finger and middle finger pressed together.  
  
He smirked and nodded.  
  
Three more suits, I figured Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei, came into the hanger.  
  
"Up we go!" Duo said, and put his Gundam's hands around the neck of the red suit. He lifted it up and smashed it into the wall of Libra.  
  
"Let's beat it!" Quatre said when he saw more suits coming.  
  
"Agreed!" I said, and started to fly Serpent out of the hanger.  
  
"I'll see you again, girl!" I blinked, my eyes widened. That voice…it was the girl from the control room! I growled when I knew it for sure, and was just more hung up on defeating her next time.  
  
The boys followed me to Quatre's place and we all landed.  
  
"Guys! Where were you?!" Usagi yelled as she came running out of Quatre's mansion.  
  
"We had business." Quatre said as he turned to look at me, and smiled.  
  
But I didn't return it.  
  
Trishta turned to me and said, "Mina, can I talk to you?"  
  
I looked up at her and nodded.  
  
She led me away from the others, about 100m from the house.  
  
"What's up?" I asked, putting my hands in my pockets.  
  
Two words were all she needed: "Sailor Galaxia."  
  
My eyes widened and my mouth dropped open. "You're kidding, right?" I asked.  
  
She shook her head.  
  
I had heard a lot about Galaxia, and I mean a lot! I looked around and said, "Well, I guess I'll leave her to your guys." I shrugged.  
  
She shook her head. "Sorry, you're in this just as deep as we are."  
  
I sighed and looked at the ground.  
  
"But, you are kinda getting out of it."  
  
My ears perked up and I looked up at her.  
  
"You have a different mission. OZ is supposedly hiding weapons and mobile suits parts somewhere on earth,"  
  
"Oh ya, real helpful." I muttered.  
  
She glared me, making my shut me mouth.  
  
"In California, Gilroy."  
  
I sighed and put my hands in my pockets. "Back to good 'ole Cali it is, then."  
  
She nodded and said, "You're going on your own. Now, Treize probably sent that girl of his to watch over it, so watch your back."  
  
I slowly nodded and said, "I will."  
  
She smiled and nodded. "Pack today when no one's around. You're leaving tonight, midnight about."  
  
I gulped, knowing I wouldn't get any sleep and said, "Alright. I'll be ready."  
  
Her smile faded as she nodded. "Ok, let's get inside."  
  
When we were inside, I found no one downstairs. I sighed and went to my room. I found Duo laying stomach down on my bed reading one of my comics.  
  
"Duo? What are you doing here?" I asked as I walked in, shutting the door behind me.  
  
He looked up from the comic book and said, "Waiting for you. I…I have a mission, on earth. I'll be gone for a week or so."  
  
I smiled faintly and said, "Coincidence, no? I too have a…" But I cut myself short.  
  
Didn't Trishta want me to keep it a secret? But Duo wouldn't tell anyone.  
  
"Have a what?" He asked as he sat up.  
  
"Don't tell anyone. I have a mission one earth, also."  
  
He smiled and asked, "Where?"  
  
"I can't tell you. Sorry Duo." I whispered.  
  
His smile faded and he shrugged. "Oh well. Well, I guess I'll see you when either I get back, or you do."  
  
I nodded as he walked behind me to the door.  
  
But he never opened it. He turned back to me and put his arms around my neck. "But, we aren't leaving for a while. We can hang till then, right?" He asked.  
  
I turned to him, no smile apparent. I glanced at the clock, eight o'clock. I had to pack. But I figured a little talking would be ok.  
  
He looked down at me, and his smile faded as well. "Mina…something else is bugging you. What is it?" Duo whispered.  
  
I gulped and said, "Nothing."  
  
He turned me around in his arms and looked down into my blue eyes. "I know you have to pack…and I won't stop you…but promise me something."  
  
"What's that?" I asked quietly.  
  
"Never forget who you are." He said, and claimed my lips with his.  
  
I wondered what he had meant, but I never got a chance to ask him. When I opened my eyes, he was gone. I sighed and started to pack. This was going to be a long night…  
  
Around twelve, my eyes popped open. Looking around, I threw off the covers and raced to my closet. I pulled out a pair of major baggy pants and pulled them on. I put on a tight white tank top and tied on my tennis shoes. I put a leather-studded belt in the loops of my pants and put my wallet in my back pocket, and snapped the end of the chain it was connected to on a belt loop. I put my sunglasses on my head and pulled on a backpack.  
  
I took one last look at my door before running out to my balcony. I jumped off the ledge and landed on my feet, quietly. I started to run towards the backfield when I saw a light flash in front of me. Slowing down, I figured it was only Trishta.  
  
I stopped when I saw Trishta smiling at me.  
  
"Ready?" She asked.  
  
I slowly nodded, and before I knew anything, a flash of light consumed me and I wasn't in the fields anymore. I was in my black Corvette at a stoplight. I blinked and looked around. 'Great…just great.' I thought to myself.  
  
The light turned green, so I put down the gas and took off. I turned left and entered into the parking lot of the Gilroy Outlets. I parked the car and took out my cell phone.  
  
Dialing a number, I only got static. "Great, I can't even call Quatre." I muttered as I hung up the phone. I got out of the car and went up to the sidewalk.  
  
There weren't that many people walking around, so I figured maybe it was the weekday or something. I sighed as I pulled my trench coat tighter and slowly walked down the sidewalk in front of the stores.  
  
Suddenly, just as I turned a corner, I saw ten or fifteen soldiers surrounding a girl.  
  
They weren't dressed as Treize's soldier, so they must have been working for Zechs Merquise.  
  
I pulled out my guns and pointed them at the men that had their backs to me.  
  
But the ones that were facing me spotted me and pointed a finger.  
  
"Get her!"  
  
I smirked and started to shoot.  
  
Soon enough, they were all laying on the ground. I blew above the gun holes and put them back in their pouches. "You ok, kid?" I asked her.  
  
She blinked at me and gasped. "It's you! The girl that was going to kill us!"  
  
"Well, it's my magelet." I smirked.  
  
She growled and said, "What are you doing here?"  
  
I shrugged and said, "I donno. Why do you care?"  
  
She blinked and slowly walked up to me. "Do you work for Zechs?"  
  
I shook my head. "I don't work for nobody. Nobody but myself." I nodded to myself in approval.  
  
She giggled and said, "What's your name, anyway?"  
  
I narrowed my eyes and whispered, "Still can't tell ya. I can't trust you."  
  
She gulped and said, "Ya you can. I was, uh, dropped from Treize…"  
  
I blinked and said, "Dropped?"  
  
She nodded slowly.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know. He just doesn't want a girl to work for him."  
  
I sighed and looked around. "Tell me your name and I'll tell you mine."  
  
She bit her lip and whispered, "Ravenna."  
  
I smiled and put my hand out. "Minako. Friends call me Mina."  
  
She smiled and put her hand out and we shook.  
  
"So what are you doing here?" I asked, putting my hands in my pockets.  
  
She stepped out into the light and said, "I was walking around when suddenly, these men surrounded me."  
  
I lifted an eyebrow and tilted my head back. "You ah, wanna tell me what really happened?" I asked.  
  
She smiled a fake smile, but I didn't go for it. She finally sighed and said, "I'm working for someone else, so Treize and Zechs both wanted me killed, because I was going against both of them."  
  
"So…I guess I'm against you, too?" I asked slowly.  
  
She only looked away. "I don't know."  
  
I shrugged to myself and said to her, "Look, I really need some, well, I need to look different. So Zechs and Treize don't remember me."  
  
She looked up and said, "I know what we can do. Come on."  
  
I smirked and walked up to her.  
  
She continued walking down the sidewalk and went into a store.  
  
I took a deep breath, slide my sunglasses down onto my eyes and went in after her.  
  
She pulled out some clothes and tossed them to me. She picked some clothes out herself and went to pay for them.  
  
Then she took me to the, uh, hairdresser, I guess? She got her once straight, black hair that went just below her shoulders cut to go above her shoulders and had them curl the bottom. When she hopped off the seat with her new look, she picked up some bobby pins and a hair bow and pinned her hair up. She had no more bangs; they were probably pulled back as well. She waved with a smirk as she left and went to change clothes.  
  
I sighed and plopped down in the seat where she once sat. When I came back out, my hair was a lot shorter, it was just below my ears and it had black highlights.  
  
Ravenna smiled at me and said, "Ready?"  
  
I pushed back my black trench coat to reveal I was wearing black, tight mini shorts and a gold tank top, just as tight as the shorts. Around my waist was a belt with two holsters, and down my leg, wrapped around my thighs twice, were two gun holsters, one on each side. (Like Lara Croft)  
  
I nodded with a sly smile and said, "Ready." I buttoned the top button on the trench coat and hopped into my black Corvette.  
  
"Listen, I wanted to tell you something." She said as she fidgeted with her new hairstyle.  
  
I looked sideways at her with only my eyes as I drove the corvette down the freeway and said, "Go ahead. I have something to tell you as well." My left arm was rested on the rolled down window and my other gently gripping the steering wheel.  
  
She gulped and cleared her throat. "My, my, my real name…" As she paused, my eyes narrowed. "Is Natalie. Natalie James."  
  
I looked sideways at her and said, "My secret was yours, then? My name is K- 29. I have many others, but friends called me Mina. I prefer Shawn, though. Boys call me Shauna."  
  
She only blinked and whispered, "K-29?"  
  
I sighed and said, "Long story. But to make it short, I was born to a captured woman of the Gundam makers. They took me at birth and called me K- 29. 'K' meaning 'killer' and '29' because I was the 29th child born to be taken by the makers to help them defeat OZ. But out of the 30 taken, I was one of the 2 chosen."  
  
She blinked and looked down. "I don't have a sad tale like that, but…" She whispered.  
  
"Don't bother." I interrupted her. My eyes were locked on the street and were blank. She sighed and closed her eyes. When I stopped the car and turned it off, we were in front of a huge building.  
  
"Wh…where are we?" Natalie squeaked.  
  
I jumped out of the car without opening the door and said, "I have something to do."  
  
She slowly opened her door and shut it. I went into the building and, without saying anything to the woman at the check in counter, went to the elevator.  
  
Natalie came in next to me and asked, "What floor?"  
  
"Ten." I said, leaning on the back of the elevator.  
  
She pressed the button and asked, "Who are you here to see?"  
  
I narrowed my eyes at the ground and whispered, "Winner."  
  
She blinked and whispered, "What do you want with him?"  
  
I took out my two Klobb's that had been safely tucked away in their holsters and loaded them. "My mission: to get rid of the Gundam pilots." I whispered.  
  
She gasped and said, "You mean Quatre Winner! No, you can't! I won't let you!"  
  
That second the elevator door slide open. 


End file.
